


DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again...

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just huge crack fic that I wrote for my pal, Jules, who is having a rotten week.  Here's the lowdown though:  It's Sam.  It's Mercedes.  It's a radio call-in show requesting songs with a DJ who has protein issues and dancing and Al Green and being young and in love in the summertime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jules1278](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules1278/gifts).



> Jules, You're the Tina to my Mercedes and I don't ever wanna think about a time when I didn't have you for a friend. 
> 
> And as always, for Sam and Mercedes.

Mercedes lounged back on the pillows on her bed. It was _hot_. Damn hot. Two weeks from now she’d be at the University of Illinois and she knew it wouldn’t be any better there, but it was something to look forward to. All that Lake effect weather, she thought. It had to be cooler there. Drifting off to a daydream that include walking along hand-in-hand with Sam on the pier to Lake Michigan and the summer breeze blowing ‘round them with nothing but time.

 _UGH_.

She loved her folks, God knows she did. But, they’d been trying to squeeze every last minute out of their days left together and she was chopping at the bit to get some alone time with her best guy. Her phone vibrated, breaking the daydream.

SMS from SAM: Turn it to 104.5 now.

She rolled over and nudged the button on her alarm clock until she landed on the station.

“Hey guys,” the radio announcer said. “Just the other night my sister and I were up talking late and she said back in the day - the nineties obviously - that people called in and requested songs for each other also attaching a good night to them. Thought we might try it out here tonight. I got my good pal, Sam, here. He delivered our Meat Feast pizza tonight.”

“Actually, it’s Meat Lover’s, Drew.”

“Meat Feast, meat lover’s. Same diff. Anyway, thought I’d use you for a guinea pig if you don’t mind.”

“Uh, sure.”

“So, say you’re calling into the station tonight. What song would you request?”

“Like Top 40 now or just like whatever?”

“Any song that you want. We play the eighties, nineties and today. Whatever trips your trigger, dude.”

“Well, I’d request a song for my girl.”

“What’s her name?”

“Mercedes.”

She squealed before she could help it. Leaning closer to the radio, she propped her chin on her hands.

“And what would you tell the divine Ms. M?”

“Um....just that she’s pretty awesome and I’m glad she’s my girlfriend.”

“That’s cute, dude.”

“Ohhhkay.”

“So what song would you wanna have played for her?”

“It’s definitely an oldie.”

“We can search for it.”

“It’s um Al Green’s Let’s Stay Together.”

“Dude, that is an old tune. Where the hell did you dream that one up?”

“Well, my folks listen to all kinds of music, right? And we went through a pretty hard time a year ago and my mom would listen to that song on repeat. Anyway, me and Mercedes have kinda had a rough time and she’s getting ready to go off to school in a week or so and yeah. I just like the lyrics and think they’re cool and kinda fit us.”

“Okay, that’s awesome, man. So, here you two love-birds go. Mercedes, this goes out to you from Sam. Hope you crazy kids can make it work.”

The tune flowed out and Mercedes sighed audibly. Her folks had danced to this over and over when she was a kid. She swiped the screen of her phone and whipped off a quick text to Sam.

_‘Git over here and dance with your girl.’_

She turned the radio up and ran downstairs to the living room. Thanking God for her momma’s neat freak ways, she found Al Green real quick and skipped back up the steps to her room.

Of course, he’d play this song. Of course he would.

He’d think it was sweet and perfect and it _was_.

Taking the cd, she popped it in the player. Twirling around the room, she danced with an invisible partner till her dream man showed up.

He was, he really really was.

Her Sam.

He made her smile and laugh and after all the tears they’d had between ‘em, it was about time to have somethin’ to smile about.

Her phone buzzed.

SMS FROM SAM: LET. ME. IN.

She smiled and ran down the stairs this time.

“Sorry,” she said, opening the door. “Sorry, babe. I forgot Momma and Dad were out tonight.”

“It’s just us?”

“Yeah, it is.”

She pulled him in ignoring his protests that he smelled like pizza and something else that she didn’t really care about at all.

Flipping the light off in her room, she spun around to face him. The room was lit by little tiny Christmas lights she’d strung up by the ceiling and it was soft and romantic.

“Dance with me.”

“Now?”

She shook her hips and snapped her fingers.

“C’mon, Sam. Get jiggy with it.”

She smiled and then laughed at the look his face. Dancing over to him, she took his hand.

“What’re you doing?”

“Holding your haaaand,” she said, dragging out the word.

“Shut up.”

“Dance with me.”

“I don’t know how....”

“Sure you do. You dance all the time in Glee Club.”

“Yeah, cause Mike tells me what to do.”

And damn if he didn’t look adorable rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. Hell.

“Follow my lead.”

“I’m good at that,” he said with that lopsided grin of his.

Taking his hands, she put them on her hips and placed her own up on his shoulders. Walking close, she let her body brush his. That seemed to get his attention, she thought, when his eyes snapped up. His smile was slow and sweet then and his feet finally moved in time with hers. They sang at the top of their lungs during the chorus.

She spun out of his arms stepping and snapping. This they knew above everything else. Music made everything, it just was.

Turning back, he was standing on the far side of the room and she stepped once, twice and again and stayed half way between where she’d been before and where he was. He shook his head to the beat and his toes tapped along. Crooking a finger, he smiled.

She shook her head and shimmied her shoulders to the beat.

He mouthed the words and walked towards her. Everything in her world was right when that man was walking her way, always.

“What time are your folks comin’ home?”

“Not for awhile,” she answered.

“Good,” he said.

This part of the dance they were getting good at, too, she thought as her finger skimmed the skin of his waist. Her momma might’ve been taking up her days, but Sam had been taking up her nights and she wouldn’t be proud to admit to sneakin’ out but she couldn’t get enough of him at all. Tilting her chin up, they kissed. First, soft and sweet like remembering each other even though they’d been apart less twelve hours. Back in and back in again until she nipped at his bottom lip.

“Off, off, off,” she said when she pulled up on the hem of his shirt.

“Smell like pizza,” he said against her mouth.

“Don’t care,” she answered.

He pulled on her shirt, too, and she could feel her hair on the shoulders and back. She turned her head and let it swish back and forth. Then, then, then his mouth was on her neck biting kisses up and down while she tangled her fingers in hair at the back of his neck.

“Bed,” he murmured, walking her back until her legs hit the mattress. Tumbling down on the bed, she leaned back on her elbows.

“C’mon, White Chocolate, off,” she said, running her foot up and down his calf.

He didn’t do anything more than flip open the button on his jeans and tug down the zipper before he crawled over her. “It’s Trouty to you, lady.”

She laughed loud at that and then quieted when his lips found that spot behind her ear that made her insides turn liquid.

Sam sang along against her neck and whispered things that made her skin heat up even more than the sultry summer air while the ceiling fan hummed. Soon it was the breathy gasps and sweat on their skin as their hands grasped by her ear. Everything centered in on him, how he moved, how he kissed, how he loved, how he made her _feel_.

And then his weight, familiar and wanted, as he gulped for air and she let her heart slow. Languidly, she ran her fingers up and down his spine.

Opening her eyes just in time to see a flash of heat lightning illuminate her room, Mercedes hummed.

“Rain,” she said.

“Mmmmm,” Sam replied, kissing her behind the ear again. “Should get dressed.”

“Not yet,” she said, pulling him back down as he tried levering up. He huffed out a breath against her mouth as he landed back on her.

“Mercedes,” he said, softly, looking down at her. “Your dad’ll kill me dead if he catches us.”

“I know,” she whispered. She just couldn’t let go just yet.

He leaned back in and kissed her. Kissed her like the threat of her daddy was nowhere in sight and like he meant it for always.

He kissed her like he knew her by heart.

Finally, he tilted back for air and slowly sat up.

“Let’s get you dressed,” he said.

And when he stood and turned she thought the view of him walking away from her, well, the view wasn’t terrible in that direction neither. He tugged on his boxers and jeans. He knelt down where she couldn’t see and then came up with her clothes. His hair was going every direction and he looked....worn out in the best way.

“Not that I wouldn’t keep you there looking like that but you might wanna put these on,” he said.

She smiled and nodded.

Al sang still as he tried pulling her shirt back over her head. Both of them laughed when her head got stuck and he tried tugging gently. She ended up batting his hands out of the way and pulling the rest of the way down. He held out her sleep shorts and she shook her head. Rolling his eyes, he knelt down and held out one leg and then the other and let her step into them and pulled up over her legs and thighs. His hands settled on her waist.

“God, I don’t wanna leave you. I hate leaving you.”

“I know. Me, too.”

He grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head.

“Walk me out?”

She nodded. Her feet followed his down the steps and to the door. Their fingers tangled together as they kissed goodbye.

“You know I love you, right?” he whispered.

“You know I love you back, right?” she whispered in return.

“I do now,” he said stroking the side of her face. She leaned into the touch and closed her eyes.

And then one more kiss for the road and he was gone. Leaning on the door, she smiled. Touching her lips, she let her fingers trail down to her heart and she pressed down hard. She wanted to keep this night right there forever.

Thanks DJ, she thought.


End file.
